Regular Politics
by Miles Preston
Summary: Mordecai's attempt to learn more about politics with Rigby learning from him turns into a political experience that's anything but regular.


Its election debate night and everyone is a buzz about who may or may not win the presidency of the United States. On one side of the political aisle its Norton Prime. On the other, the current president, Howard Lee.

As Pops and Benson sit together to watch the early portion of the presidential debate, Mordecai and Rigby walk in after a game of basketball.

"Yeayuuh, I whooped you good," said Rigby.

"Whatever, I let you have the game because I was sorry for you," said Mordecai.

"Hmmm...Hmmm, sounds like words from a loser to me," Rigby responded back.

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby, keep your mouths shut, were trying to watch the presidential debate coverage," said Benson.

"Debate!" asked Rigby. "Lame! Besides, I already know who I'm voting for."

"Oh no, not this again," said Mordecai. "I still can't believe you're voting for..."

"Norton Prime," Rigby interrupted. "...besides, his name reminds me of that guy from Transformers," said Rigby.

"You are an idiot, Norton Prime only wants to raise taxes and cause a total meltdown of the economy and you are voting for him because of his name!" says Benson with an attitude.

"Now, now Benson, Mordecai and Rigby and all American citizens have a right to vote however way they please. It is up to those who know politics well to share and educate," says Pops. "Besides, we must not fight over politics."

"Exactly! You have to look at all of the issue too," says Skips as he walks in from the kitchen.

"So, are you a Democrat or Republican," asked Mordecai.

"I don't like to share my political affiliation or views," says Skips. "Its never a very good idea!"

"Look, the point is the debates are tonight, you can either watch or be totally uninformed," said Benson.

"Wanna know who else is running for president...My Mom!" says Muscle Man as he walks downstairs and out of the front door.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Norton Prime is legit! He's already promised to do a bunch of cool stuff," says Rigby.

"Like what," asked Mordecai?

"Uh..." Rigby stammers in his statement.

"Well...shut up!" yells Rigby.

"Hmmm..hmmm, whose the loser now," says Mordecai.

"Well who are you voting for then," asks Rigby.

"Don't know yet...guess we'll have to watch the debate," says Mordecai as he sits next to Benson.

"UUUGH, lame," says Rigby. "Call me when its over, I'm going to the arcade," says Rigby as he walks out of the door of the house.

Once he slams the door shut, Benson turns to Mordecai.

"So, Mordecai, you really don't know who you are voting for!" asked Benson.

"Nope, I don't really follow politics that much. I just keep hearing a bunch of lame crap like 'the economy is bad' and 'oh, the other guy is a big liar,' so its confusing and stupid," said Mordecai.

"Oh I understand, Mordecai, but there are some things that do need to be considered and that's why me and Benson are watching the debates," says Pops.

"Stick with us and you'll learn quite a bit," says Benson. "We'll explain EVERYTHING!"

"You guys can watch, but don't get too wrapped up in it. I've seen some crazy things happen when people get too hyped up into politics," says Skips as he walks off from the kitchen and out of the back door.

Several hours have passed and the debate was over. The news channel Pops, Benson and Mordecai were watching were showing highlights and were about to re-run the debates. The time was almost 1a.m. and Rigby was walking into the house as Mordecai, Benson and Pops were having a huge debate of their own.

"So, the deficit was caused by over spending by the original administration then!" asked Mordecai.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to say," says Benson. "So, Prime cannot blame Howard Lee over the current condition of the country."

"But how can you say that when under Lee's administration the deficit was increased another 5 percent! And can you explain why he signed a bill that allows the secret arrest of American citizens!" asked Mordecai.

"For starters, your second question involves terrorism and protection of the country! As for the 5 percent, that's an increase that was going to happen no matter who got into office," says Benson.

"I must say boys, you two are good at this debate stuff," says Pops.

"Hey, you're right, have we really been talking that long, its already 1 in the morning," says Mordecai. "Oh, hey Rigby."

"What were you guys doing," asked Rigby as he walked into the living room.

"Just debating, its actually really exciting. You missed the debate. The other guy was all like, "well, under my plan, we'll save more money" and the other guy was like, "dude, you can't do that during a recession, that's lame," says Mordecai.

"I'm sorry, what!" says Rigby.

"I'll explain it all later, its really late, Benson, you are a worthy opponent," says Mordecai.

"You too, Benson, Thanks, and good night guys," says Mordecai to Benson and Pops as they walk out of the living room and upstairs.

"Dude, you actually had fun hanging out with Benson!" asked Rigby.

"Well...this one time at least. He's really not that bad. His political skills are really something. He knows a lot," asked Mordecai.

"Sounds like you are becoming all 'political' and everything" says Rigby.

"Yeah, its really kinda cool. Dude, you and I should totally try it together. Who knows where it could go," says Mordecai.

"I don't know, sounds kinda dumb, besides I already told ya...Nor'ton Priiiiiiiiime (Rigby says kinda like when he was saying "hamboning").

"What! Alright, tomorrow morning, I'll show you what I know, and we'll become the most politically smartest dudes out there. I promise, its not going to be lame!" says Mordecai.

"Okay, okay, fine!"


End file.
